Soul Mates
by dh-sabo
Summary: Luffy is a mermaid and he is given the chance to go to the human world, where he meets his soulmate. [SaboLu - AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This is my first ongoing sabolu fan fiction. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I was finally able to write this first chapter.

 **I don't own One Piece. I also don't take credit for the cover page. The only thing I own is this story.**

Enjoy.

Luffy sat in the living room, with his dad Dragon, and his brother Ace. He was too excited to hear what Dragon had to say. His mind was lost, thinking about the human world. Ace had told stories about his life in the human world. Now that Luffy was turning 16, he was going to be transformed from a mermaid to a human. He was able to go out and explore the human world.

"Luffy! Are you listening?" Dragon asked.

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, I am."

Dragon looked at him suspiciously and sighed, "Just in case you didn't hear me. You'll be living with your Godparents, Shanks and Makino, along with their daughter Camie. Even though you're going to the human world you still have to go to school."

Makino was a mermaid who married the human Shanks. Now, Camie is a half mermaid with. She was born with two legs, and she is able to transform into a mermaid without using a potion. She can do so by entering the water.

"Aww man," Luffy groaned.

Ace ruffled his hair, "At least you get to meet your friends."

Luffy's frown quickly turned into a smile. Ace was right. He was going to meet his old friends like Robin, Nami, and Sanji.

Dragon grabbed the transformation potion on the kitchen table, "C'mon let's swim to the shore."

Luffy being the excited one grabbed his towel and quickly swam up to the shore.

Ace did the same thing as well and Dragon followed.

Once they reached up to the shore, Dragon opened the transformation potion, "Bow your head."

Luffy did as he was instructed and Dragon sprinkled a little of the potion on his head. Ace having his own sack of potion did the same to him as well.

Slowly, Ace and Luffy's tail had turned into two human legs. They're bottom half was naked. They quickly crawled out to the land and wrapped themselves in their towels.

Dragon was still in the water, "Ace, make sure you guys get to your Godparents house safely. Oh and don't use your powers."

Ace nodded and Dragon swam back home.

Ace groaned. The humans knew that the Mermaids lived among them. He still didn't understand why he wasn't allowed to use his powers.

"C'mon Luffy, let's go," Ace sighed.

x.x.x

Ace and Luffy had successfully made it to their Godparents home. Ace rang the doorbell.

Makino was quick to answer it. Luffy ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Come in guys," Shanks said gesturing them in.

Luffy ran up to shanks and gave him a hug as well.

Hearing the loud noise in the living room, Camie had come downstairs. She was happy to see her God brothers. She gave the two a big hug.

"I have some clothes for you Luffy," Makino said motioning him upstairs.

Ace followed him, but went into his old room. He put on his pants and followed Luffy to his room.

Luffy had followed her into a room that had his name on the door.

"Is this my room?" Luffy asked taking it all in. It was just his style.

Makino smiled, "Yep and here are your clothes."

Luffy smiled and took them. He put them on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"You like it right?" Ace asked appearing from behind.

Luffy spun around and gave him a huge smile, "Yep."

Ace chuckled, "Well you're going to get used to all this."

Makino, Ace, and Luffy had gone back downstairs to see Shanks waiting for them.

"Now that you guys are suited up, I can tell you what's going to happen," Shanks said. "Starting tomorrow, Luffy would be heading to high school."

Luffy groaned, "Do I really have too?"

Shanks chuckled, "Yes you do, but for now you'll be exploring the land with camie along with Ace."

Luffy's frown had turned into a smile. He was fully ready to explore the land. Meet new people and visit so many places. The stories that Ace tells him gets him excited. He wanted to be able to try all human foods.

Luffy being too excited had rushed out the house.

Ace and Camie followed him, "Hey!"

 **Notes:** I hoped you liked this chapter. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. Thank you for reading. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I'm back with another chapter, as promised. Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed. I hope you would still continue to read my story.

Enjoy!

"Luffy get up, or we're going to be late," Ace said shaking Luffy.

Luffy let out a fake cough, "I can't go to school. I'm sick."

"Don't you want to meet your old friends?" Camie asked as she came in his room.

Luffy made a face as if he was in a thought. He then sighed and pouted and got out of bed. He really did miss his friends. Now that he was a human this was his chance to see them again.

"Okay, fine," Luffy, groaned.

Ace patted his head; "We'll meet you downstairs."

Once Luffy was ready, he headed downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"What is it?" Luffy asked staring at the food.

To him it looked like small doughnuts with white water inside.

Ace chuckled, "It's cereal. Cheerios to be exact."

Luffy stared at it for a little while and decided to see what it taste likes. A huge smile formed on his face after he tasted it. He then started slurping the whole thing down.

Ace and Camie laughed at Luffy's reaction. Ace had done the same thing as well.

"As much as you guys are having fun, we have to go." Shanks said holding his car keys.

Luffy was surprised to see a car in the garage. He went up to the car putting his ear next to it. He was surprised when it made a beeping noise. He quickly jumped back.

"This is a car," Shanks said walking up to him. "We humans use it to go place.

Luffy made a face of amazement.

"Get in guys or you all will be late," Shanks said opening the door for them.

x.x.x

Ace, Luffy and Camie all got out of the car.

"I'll pick you guys up when school is over," Shanks said. "Camie, make sure Luffy gets to his class," he waves goodbye then leaves.

Luffy took in the sight of the school. It looked 3x as bigger than his old one.

"C'mon on Luffy," Camie said as she started walking towards the school.

"I'll see you guys later," Ace waved at them before heading to his class.

"Let me see your schedule," Camie asked holding her hand out.

Luffy went through his bag and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and gave it to her.

Camie smiled wildly we have the same classes.

"Who's ," Luffy asked staring at the name.

"Only one of the meanest teachers ever," Camie said with a snarling look. "We better get to class or we'll be in trouble."

x.x.x

Once Luffy opened the door to Crocodile's room he immediately noticed his friend.

"Usopp!" Luffy said running up to him.

"Luffy you're here," he got out of his seat to give him a hug.

Luffy was going to say more, but he heard a book slam to a table. Turning around he could see Crocodile's angry face.

"You do not disrupt my class like that," Crocodile said giving him a stern look.

Most people would be scared of him, but Luffy just simply laughed and apologized.

Crocodile made a tch sound, "You must be the mermaid student."

The class perked up when they heard this. They were happy to get another mermaid joining them. The only two were Usopp and Camie.

"Human now to be exact," Luffy said grinning his teeth at him.

Crocodile rolled his eyes, "Class, this is Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy smiled and waved at his classmates. He then went and chooses a seat behind Usopp.

X.X.X

It was third period and Luffy and some of his friends were at lunch. He got see another one of his friends Nami and Sanji. He also made new friends named Vivi and Coby.

Luffy was currently talking to some seniors about his discoveries. Along with Usopp, Vivi, and Nami.

"Who knew cereal tasted good?" Luffy asked.

Zoro and Sanji chuckled. "We knew," They said at the same time.

Luffy was about to say something when he noticed Ace coming into the cafeteria screaming some guy's name. He watches Ace run up to the vending machine and another one follows up behind him.

Luffy couldn't help but stare at the blond that came after Ace. He caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes looked like the ocean and the scar that ran down his left eye made him look so cool to Luffy. His hair also reminded him of the sun. He wanted to just reach out and touch it. His heart just starts beating, faster than its normal pace.

"Luffy!" Camie snapped her fingers at him, getting him out of his daze.

Luffy looked at them confused, "What's the matter?"

"You're eyes looked like they were pink a second ago," Zoro said pointing at them.

Luffy laughed as if Zoro had made a joke said something silly, "My eyes are brown."

He continued to laugh, then stopped when everyone was just awkward and quiet.

"They were really pink for second?" Luffy asked surprised.

All of them, except for Luffy, slowly nodded their heads.

"Maybe it's just the lighting," he said chuckling nervously.

They all decided to go with that. Their table was next to a window. Shrugging it off, they went back to their eating and talking.

 **Notes** : Thank you for reading this chapter. Don't worry I'm getting to the Sabo part soon. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it's taken long.

Please Enjoy

Luffy, Ace, Camie, Makino and Shanks all sat at the dinner table eating (well) dinner. Luffy had used his ability to stretch to take some of Ace's and Camie's food.

Ace smaked his hand away, "No using your powers!"

"Aww," Luffy said pulling his hand back.

Shanks and Makino chuckled.

"So Luffy, how was school?" Makino asked getting his attention.

Luffy grinned wildely, "It was great! I made lots of new friends, and I got to see the one's I already knew too. However, the teachers are mean. Especially that Crocodile guy."

"I had him too," Ace laughed.

"I like though, he is weird," Luffy said continuing to talk. "Speaking of weird, during Lunch my friend told me my eyes had turned pink. Maybe it was the lighting."

Everyone was in shock, except for Luffy. They really couldn't believe what Luffy had said.

Ace eyed Shanks.

"Should we tell him?" Shanks whispered to Makino.

Makino nodded her head.

Luffy cocked his head he was still unsure of what was going on.

"Luffy there is something we need to tell you," Shanks started out saying.

Luffy nodded his head slowly. His waying of telling Shanks to continue.

Shanks sighed, "I'll say this in terms you don't know. Your eyes turned pink because you saw your soul mate."

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows, "So you're saying that the person I saw is my soul mate?"

They all nodded their heads slowly.

"So who his your soul mate?" Camie asked.

Luffy looked like he was in thought, "Oh I know. During Lunch I saw this guy with blond curly hair, there was also a scar on his left eye. He was coming in right after Ace. After that my friends had told me my eyes were pink."

Ace spit out his drink his Shanks face in shock, "Woah, woah, woah! Your eyes turned pink because you saw my friend Sabo?"

"Yes," Luffy said nodding his head.

"That must be a mistake," Ace said shaking his denial.

The atmosphere was awkward.

"I think it's time for you all to go to bed," Makino said interrupting a silence.

~line break~

The next day, as Luffy, Camie, and Ace was dropped of by Makino, Ace quickly rushed into the school. Leaving Camie and Luffy behind in utter confusion.

"What's that all about?" Camie asked looking at Luffy

Luffy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know."

Ace was now speeding walking in the halls until he made it to the lockers.

"You," Ace said pointing his fingers at Sabo.

Sabo turned around to give Ace a confusing look, "What's the matter?" He asked.

"You're the matter," Ace says, "I don't want you near my little brother."

"You have a little brother?" Sabo asked looking surprise.

Ace gave him a serious look, "Yes, and I don't you near him. Now let's head to class."

Sabo was still confused on what Ace said, but still decided to just shrug it off.

~Line Break~

Luffy and Camie walked in to class with excited faces. They wanted to tell them about the news they received yesterday.

"Usopp, Nami," Luffy and Camie said at the same time, rushing over to them.

"What's with you two?" Usopp asked looking at them confused.

"Luffy has a soul mate," Camie blurted out.

Luffy pouted, "I want to tell them."

"Wait, what?" Nami looked at the two confused.

"Remember yesterday when my eyes turned pink?" Luffy asked.

Nami and Usopp both nodded their heads slowly.

"Well I told Shanks and Makino about it and they said that mermaid's eyes turn pink when they look at their soul mate." He continued to talk.

Nami almost chocked on her breathe. She just couldn't believe it. Luffy, having a soul mate.

"So, who is your soul mate?" Nami asked

"Someone named Sabo, Ace knows him," Luffy said.

Usopp was about to say something, but Crocodile had walked in shushing all noises.

Even though Crocodile was giving out a lesson, the four of them started to secretly pass notes to each other. Still talking about the earlier topic.

Now that they have heard about Luffy having a soul mate, Usopp and Nami started to wonder who their soul mates could be.

10 minutes later into class, Luffy raised his hand to go to the bathroom. Crocodile gave him permission to do so.

As Luffy was about to turn right, he didn't notice that Sabo was coming from that direction.

The two had ended up bumping into each other. Luffy was the one who ended up falling to the floor.

"Are you ok," Sabo asked holding out his hand.

Luffy grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Hey, you're Sabo," Luffy practically yells out.

Sabo chuckled. Just who was this kid?

"You know me?" Sabo asked him.

Luffy nodded his head, "Yes, You're Ace's friend aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Sabo says. "Wait, are you Ace's little brother?"

"The one and only," Luffy chuckled. "Has he talked about me?"

"Well earlier this day he told me I shouldn't talk to you," Sabo chuckled nervously.

Luffy was starting to get mad. He couldn't believe that Ace actually told Sabo not to talk to him. At least Ace didn't say the same thing to him.

"Ace never told me not to talk to you," Luffy smirked.

Sabo laughed out. He was starting to see how Ace and Luffy were brothers. They were both mischievous.

"Will I see you later?" Sabo asked.

Luffy nods and waves goodbye. Sabo does the same thing and they both walk in different directions.

 **Notes:** There is so going to be a SaboLu moment next chapter. Please Follow, Favorite


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** Thank you for those who favorited, followed, and reviwed. I'd like to say I feel really proud about this chapter. I would also like to apologize for taking so long.

I'm not the owner of One Piece (Duh). Give thanks to Oda-sama.

Sabo had returned to his classroom minutes later, a few eyes stared at him as he opened the door. Ignoring them, he casually took his seat next to Ace.

Being the A plus student that he was, he tried paying attention to the lesson, but his mind was on something else.

Rather someone.

That someone was Luffy. Sabo just couldn't explain it. It was his first time meeting the guy, and now he just wants to hang out with him. Maybe it was the child like nature he displayed when they had came in contact.

Or maybe it was the fact that Ace told him not to talk to him. Sabo wondered about this. He really couldn't understand why Ace would tell him this. It was as if he was thought of as a bad person.

Sabo sighed.

Ace nudged him, "Are you alright?"

Sabo shivered, surprised by Ace's touch.

"O-oh, yeah," he says and goes back to the lesson.

Ace had a worried look on his face when he looked at Sabo. Was something bothering him?

He was probably hungry, or something.

It's a good thing they have lunch next period.

~Line Break~

Sabo quickly stood up from his seat when the bell had rang. Others did so as well.

"You must really be hungry, huh," Ace said letting out a light laugh.

Sabo looked sideways. Nope he didn't feel that hungry.

"So hungry," He lied through his teeth.

He actually wanted to talk to get some alone time. He didn't want to talk to anyone, and that meant Ace as well.

Not knowing how Sabo felt, Ace tagged along with him. He was telling him how he didn't understand what was saying, and Sabo was lost in his mind.

Sabo was surprised to see how the cafeteria was almost fully packed. Great it was going to find a place to seat. He looked around hoping to find an open table. He did, and it was right next to Luffy's.

Sabo smiled at the scene ahead of him.

Luffy is begging for food, and his friends are denying his request. He pouted.

Sabo couldn't help but think Luffy looked cute.

It takes Ace a few seconds to realize that Sabo wasn't paying attention to him. Once he does, Luffy is approaching them. Well rather Sabo. He drags Sabo over to where he was. Leaving Ace behind in shock.

"I'm sorry, but he can't sit with you," Ace said pulling Sabo from the chair.

Luffy frowned, "He can sit wherever he wants."

It doesn't take long for an argument to spice up between the two. Last time Sabo had checked, it was his body, and he could do whatever with it.

Tired of listening to the two, he left to the bathroom.

"Hey, where's Sabo," Ace asked noticing he was gone

"He probably went to the bathroom," Vivi said shrugging.

Luffy and Ace did the same gesture and sat down at the table.

A minute after Sabo had left, Luffy started to feel uneasy. Like something was wrong. He shrugged it off thinking it was probably just the food.

Five minutes later and Sabo is still not back yet.

"Sabo's been gone for a long time," Sanji pointed out.

Luffy quickly stood up, "I'll go check up to see if he is alright."

Luffy opens the door to the bathroom, and is surprised to the seen in front of him.

Sabo was on the floor; he looked weakened. His hands and face were bleeding.

Luffy's heart sank. He quickly goes up to Sabo, kneeling in front of him.

"Are you ok," He asked with a worried look on his face.

Sabo lifts his head, giving Luffy a weary look, "Yeah, I just fell, that's all."

Luffy frowned; he didn't really understand why Sabo was lying. He could tell this was just more than 'falling down.'

He took Sabo's hand, "I know you're not okay."

A few seconds later, and something strange is going own. Luffy's hand starts glowing, and the wounds on Sabo's hand slowly disappears. He pulled away quickly.

Sabo looks at Luffy with shock in his eyes. Luffy's pink eyes stared back at him.

The atmosphere between the two was just awkward silence.

"C'mon, we have to go to the nurse," Luffy says after the long silence.

~Line Break~

Sabo laid on the bed, with his head and hands bandaged. The nurse had just finished treating him.

"So what happened?" asked Kureha.

"Oh, I just tripped that's all," Sabo, said.

Kureha stared at him, then at Luffy who stood beside her. She gave him a look that read 'is this true'.

Luffy only shrugged in return.

Kureha didn't say anything else. She just walked out the door.

Luffy sat down on chair next to Sabo, "Are you going to be ok."

"Yeah," Sabo said giving him a smile.

They didn't say anything for a short while. Luffy just continue to look at Sabo, and Sabo seemed to be in a state of thought.

"Can I ask you something?" Sabo asked after the silence.

Luffy nodded his head up and down, "Sure."

"The thing that happened at the bathroom, what was that?" Sabo asked.

Luffy didn't say anything.

He then started to sweat, his eyes darted towards the left and his lips pouted, "It's not like we mermaids have powers and can heal people."

He chuckled nervously.

Sabo stared at him dumbfounded. Wait, did he just say mermaids have powers?

Luffy didn't stop there, "We have these things called devil fruits that give us each our unique power. The only reason we never told you guys is because we didn't want you all to think we would take over your world"

Sabo could understand the reasoning for the second part. The humans do easily jump to conclusions. If they had told them about their powers, he was sure an all out war would break out.

"It's ok, I'm just actually surprised that's all," Sabo said.

Luffy grinned, he was glad Sabo took that well.

"Can I ask you something?" Luffy asked after the short silence.

Sabo nodded his head. It was a gesture for Luffy to go on.

"What really happened to you?" Luffy asked giving Sabo a worried look.

Luffy felt like it was going to be his job to protect Sabo. He was his soul mate. The first thing he was going to was beat the crap out of the person who did this to Sabo.

"You should get back with the others, Lunch is almost over in 10 minutes," Sabo said avoiding the subject completely.

Luffy pouted he just couldn't understand why Sabo wouldn't tell him. Did he feel embarrassed by it?

Before Luffy had gotten up, Sabo reached his hand out the gently pet Luffy's head, "Thanks for helping me."

Luffy blushed. His heart started to skip a lot faster as Sabo did this, and his stomach felt all tingle. Maybe it was because he didn't eat lunch yet.

He didn't say anything, but grin. He then started to leave.

"I'll see you later," Sabo called out to him before he left out the door.

~Line Break~

Ace jumped out of his seat as soon as he saw Luffy walk into the cafeteria.

"Where have you been?" He asked punching Luffy on his head, when he approached him.

Luffy winced, now rubbing his head.

"I checked to see if you were still in the restroom," Ace said.

"I'm sorry," Luffy, said giving him a sheepish look, "I was just helping Sabo to the nurse, and he really wasn't feeling well."

Ace made a face of understanding and sat back down. Sabo has been acting a little weird this morning. Maybe he's been feeling sick.

Luffy sat down with the group. Ace handed him the rest of his Lunch, knowing Luffy was hungry.

Luffy hadn't said anything since he got back. He was still worried about Sabo, and he who must have did that to him.

"Is anything wrong," Sanji asked being concerned.

Luffy snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm fine," he grinned at him, "just tired."

Sanji didn't say anything else, but an 'hmm'.

Luffy hasn't been paying attention to what his friends had been saying. He was still upset about Sabo. Also he kind of mad at himself for not being there to help his soul mate.

He had soon heard a loud laughter coming from the table behind them. His attention was now fully on them.

Bellamy laughed out with his friends.

"He didn't even put up much of a fight," he said snickering.

"Really," one of his friends asked, becoming curious.

"Yeah, that Sabo guy, I banged his head on the wall hard. I left him there on the floor," Bellamy said feeling proud.

Luffy eyes widened in shock as he heard this.

He was angry, really pissed off.

He started hop his seat, and head towards Bellamy's table. Nami and Ace had called out to him. He just ignored them.

Luffy was now facing Bellamy, with an angry look on his face. A fist was behind his back.

"What the hell do you want," Bellamy asked now noticing Luffy.

Once Bellamy had faced Luffy, Luffy brought out the tight fist behind his back and punched Bellamy in his face, sending him flying across the cafeteria.

The whole cafeteria stared in shock.

~Line Break~

Sabo sat up from the bed. He was starting to feel a little bit better from the treatment, and he wanted to head back to the cafeteria.

He headed out of the door, waving goodbye to the nurse on his way.

He started walking at a slow pace to the cafeteria. He knew Ace must have been wondering about him, but that didn't stop him from moving the way he did.

As soon as he approached the entrance of the cafeteria he saw it.

Sabo's eyes widened, as he saw Luffy sent Bellamy flying.

It seemed as if Luffy wasn't done with Bellamy yet.

He slowly started moving towards Bellamy, and Bellamy was to weak to move away.

Once Luffy had approached him, he squatted beside him.

"Don't ever mess with my mate," Luffy said giving him an intimidating look.

The look itself was enough to scare Bellamy.

Sabo's eyed widened once again, at what Luffy said.

From the distance Sabo was standing it sounded as if Luffy had called Sabo his mate.

 **Notes:** Thank you for reading the chapter. I'm curious to know, do you want Luffy's friends to find out that Luffy has powers as well? I have so many Ideas for the next chapter. I'd also like to say that since school is starting for me in a week, It's going to take long for me upload these chapters. Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. Also if you could please read the "important message" on my profile. Thank You:D


End file.
